


"I Don't Know How You Do It"

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Caring Harry Potter, Fatherhood, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Parenthood, Stay-At-Home Parent Draco, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is tired. Harry is caring.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	"I Don't Know How You Do It"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).



> For my lovely friend tackytiger who wanted an _Exhausted Parent's Kiss._

“Scorpius is bathed, fed and in his bed,” Draco said, walking into Harry’s office. “Took him a while to finally close his eyes. That little wizard is more stubborn than you are.”

Harry pushed away his case notes and stood. He placed his hand on the nape of Draco’s neck and pulled him close, kissing his husband’s forehead. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Harry answered. “I've no clue how one baby can harder work than being Head Auror. What can I do to help you relax?”

“A cup of tea,” Draco answered. “And a whole night of sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
